


Pokemon Academy

by orphan_account



Series: Pokemon Academy Series [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Pokemon Academy Series, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know how I came to be in the Pokemon World, but I am; and before I can become a Pokemon trainer I first have to go to the Pokemon Academy to be certified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pokemon Basics

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokemon except for the games that I've bought to play.
> 
> This is a fun little romp into the Pokemon Realm, one of my favorite series, if you catch a typo or some random fact that is wrong-please inform me so I can fix it. If I didn't know something at first I did research it all on Bulbapedia and Seribii but some of this will be Alternative Universe style because I am giving 'names' to the two unknown Pallet Trainers.
> 
> This is also based off the Anime and not the manga. 
> 
> If your ready to follow my Journey, go ahead and start reading the Pokemon Academy Series.

"Today, we will be learning the Fundamentals about Pokemon. Are you ready class?" the Teacher asked.

I winced as the five to nine and a half year old's let out imitations of Pokemon noises, none were the same sadly.The teacher looked at me and glared. "Miss Border's are you ready?"

I sighed, slumping in my chair, "Graoh!" 

Miss Oak (who turned out to be Professor Oaks older sister) Perked up and smiled, "That was a great Imitation of a Machamp! You never cease to surprise me everyday, why with a different Pokemon memorized. Just think, Tomorrow, you'll get to start your journey--And we will be going over starter Pokemon today as well." All the kids cheered.

"Okay---How do we catch a Pokemon again class?"

I turned to face the window ignoring the whole class. Why? Because I wasn't from this world. I was from the REAL world, and I don't know how I ended up in this one, the POKEMON world. My memory is hazy, so I can't even tell you what the last thing I remember doing; I just woke up in some tall grass being attacked by a Pidgeotto and Professor Oak appearing to save the day. When he asked me what my name was I just barely controlled myself from giving him my real name, thinking this was all a very vivid dream-so I told him, "I'm Virginia Borderlands---but sir, where am I? What was that?" He acted all concern and after verifying that I had 'Amnesia', he took me to the Pallet Town Pokemon Center where Nurse Joy confirmed I seemed to have been in a fight with a Psychic Pokemon and hit with a Confusion Attack. 

Yeah, I barely controlled myself from making a very unbelievable 'i call bullshit' face at her, the only battle I had been in was with a giant bird. 

"I expect only the best from my Rival!" Gary crowed.

"Book smarts only get you so far, She's not worthy of being your Rival Gary!" Damien sneered, his face turning purple, which wasn't a good match to go with his blue hair surprisingly.

Which brings me to these two idiots...or one idiot. I can surprisingly respect Gary Oak, but not Damien Parker (you all remember Damien right? Episode eleven and a abandoned charmander?). Let me start from the beginning again. After Oak confirmed with Joy that I had no memory and he got with Officer Jenny and they found that I wasn't registered in any of the regions--a complete orphan who had no one and nothing; he told me that I would be staying with him and his grandchildren Mary and Gary. That's how I met Gary. He had made some smart ass remark about Pokemon which led me to snapping the correct answer at him and thus came a barrage of Pokemon facts which somehow led me to one upping him. Professor Oak was jumping with Joy and declared I would start the Pokemon Classes the next day in order to get my Pokemon Handlers License and then I could begin my Pokemon Master Journey. 

What the heck, right? I argued that I had no money and Professor Oak made a bet with his Grandson and Gary somehow lost, and in all the confusion (I don't even remember the bet, but it made me realize it was Oaks way of giving people money possibly) I somehow ended up with ten thousand dollars. 

Oh I let that old man have it. At the end of my rant about handing out money to strangers, that I could just walk away with all of it and not spend a single dime of it for my journey and yeah...I don't even remember half of my rant. Maybe I do have a memory problem caused by a Pokemon--but anyway--insert your own furious rant in here and we probably will be saying the same thing. 

Needless to say, Professor Oak just loved me more after that. 

So the next day, which is when the panic set in, getting woke up and hearing Dotrio crowing instead of hearing roosters; and Gary's Pidgey Alarm clock going off in the other room. I just sat in bed all morning until it was time to go to my first class. 

It took a couple days for it to sink in that I wasn't waking up in the REAL world yet...I didn't panic to much, there wasn't anything I could really do expect maybe catch Mew or Mewtwo and see if one of them were able to zap me back to the other side. From what I could tell, the story line wasn't that far enough ahead yet. Gary and Ash were still Nine, which meant I was at least a full year ahead of them both, and the movies took place after Kanto in the Johto regions if I remember correctly. I could be wrong--or I could be close to the truth, either way there was no way I was going to catch Mew or Mewtwo.

Then came Damien. He was a Gary Oak male cheerleader, he worshiped the ground Gary walked, and the second he realized that I some 'Old Hag' had caught Gary's attention he hated me. It took me a couple days for me to realize who he was and when I did, trust me, the hate was mutual. Whenever I could I made him look stupid in front of Gary. It was the only way to hurt him. Yeah I'm probably a mean bitch for getting kicks from humiliating a nine year old and I'm like ten years his senior, I could never tolerate children much anyway. Something to do with Maturity levels.

"So which Starter are you thinking about getting tomorrow, Borders?" Gary asked.

"It's a secret," I laughed.

Honestly if everything turns out good, I plan on getting Charmander. I love fire type Pokemon. And yeah Bulbasaur is my last pick sadly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins

"Virginia, Wake up! It's time for your Pokemon Journey to begin! Up and at 'em, you gotta go see Professor Oak!"

"What the Fu---dge?! Mary? What time is it?" I glanced at the Pidgey Clock on my night stand table. 

5....in the morning?!

"I'm going back too bed."

* * *

"So you finally decided to get up did you?" Professor Oak asked, leading me into his lab. 

"You know its eight in the morning right now, right? Yesterday, you told the class, 'Remember, Ten O'clock, not a minute earlier.'" In fact, his grand-daughter Mary was so enthusiastic about getting me out of bed that I didn't manage to sleep past 5:30...after she saw I was out of bed she left me alone, and then checked on me every fifteen minutes to tell me to 'get going already'. 

"Oh, did I say that?" he chuckled.

It makes me wonder how Ash Sleeps in. Oh, you were probably also wondering why Ash wasn't at the Pokemon 'Academy' with Gary and the rest of us? Little twerp skips so much he was told to not even show up. When I found this out asked the next logical question, 'how is he going to become a Pokemon trainer then?' They told me the Academy wasn't required.

No amount of trying to get out of it worked for me.

When we got to the lab I almost groaned in dismay. Gary was fast asleep at his grandfathers desk. "He showed up on time, because he wanted to see which one you chose." and with that, he tapped a button on a island and three pokeballs appeared.

"There's Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Each represent a starting element; Leaf, Fire, Water. I'll also be giving you a Pokedex,"

 

* * *

 


End file.
